


Saved

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [104]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Wes's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

“Wes, why are you on top of me?” Hobbie elbowed his friend, “Oh, and get off of me right now.”

Wes snorted, “I was saving your life, remember? Did you hit your head again? I can walk you down to medical if you did, just in case you forgot how to get there, though I’m sure you have the map stitched into your jacket by now.”

“You still haven’t gotten off of me. Trying to tell me something, Wes? All those stories about meeting women just a lot of talk?”

Wes scrambled up, huffing slightly, “Those stories are all true. Sorry Hobbie, but you are not my type.” He held out a hand to help Hobbie up off the floor and winced slightly when his friend took it. “I think I sprained my shoulder. Ow.”

“So maybe I should be walking you down to medical?” Hobbie brushed his clothes down, and looked around the hall. “Explain how jumping on me saved my life again?”

“Oh, you were about to be hit by that.” Wes waved at the large splat of purple on the bulkhead, “I think Tycho was trying to get you back for the trick I played on him yesterday. He thinks you did it.”

Hobbie looked at the wall, and then gave Wes a dirty look, “Why would he think that?”

“Because that’s what I told him when he asked about it last night.” Wes shrugged, “I figured that I might save you from the revenge. Least I could do, you know?”

“The very least.” Hobbie growled, “I’m going to find Wedge and he can pass on the name of the true responsible party to Tycho.”

“But I just saved you!”


End file.
